Y todo comenzó con un Te quiero
by xXGumiLeonaXx
Summary: Pasar a Delirium no Leona por ireth.lovestory para disfrutar de esta historia :  gracias por  su comprensión...
1. Y todo comenzó

Kof XI

-¡_Y con ustedes, los Ikari team!- Expresó muy animadamente el presentador. Millones de personas gritaron al escuchar el nombre de su equipo favorito, y, a lo lejos, tres siluetas salieron de las penumbras._

_Ralf Jones, Clark Still y Whip_

_-¿Eh?, ¡que paso! ¿Y Leona?- Gritó uno de tantos fanáticos de entre las gradas y el disgusto empezó, Whip suspiró._

_-Según indican Leona Heidern no participará en este año, por cuestiones de salud, así que en su lugar participara la hermosa Whip, es una lastima para los admiradres de la queridísima Leona…- esto ultimo fue como un suspiro aburrido a lo que muchos de los admiradores se retiraban o algunos simplemente se resignaban y se quedaban observando el torneo, mientras Ralf simplemente salía furioso de el escenario._

_-¡Ralf, espera!- Whip siguió al joven Jones al igual que Clark._

_-¡Ralf, compórtate de una vez!- Ordeno Whip siguiéndolo, Jones simplemente ignoro a su compañera y entró al departamento que les habían designado. Todos entraron._

_-¿Qué te pasa? ¡Ralf!- El azotar de una puerta resonó en el departamento. _

_-¡Carajo, Ralf estas actuando como un inmaduro, abre la puerta!-_

_-¡Maldición!- Pensó Ralf al tirar un fuerte puñetazo contra la pared. –Si yo… no te hubiera dejado ir…- susurro con su cabeza agachada mientras se traba al suelo y se recostaba en la pared._

_Leona…_

Capitulo 1 - Y todo comenzó.

**Enero**

_Todo va bien por aquí, gracias por preguntar, no a pasado nada, eh inclusive no eh tenido que matar a nadie (risas) ya va casi 3 meses ¿verdad? ¡Dios mío!, quisiera ir lo mas pronto posible para darte tu abrazo y tu besito en la nalguita (risas) ¡El 10 cumples años! Espero poder estar hay ese día… por lo menos para verte con tu pastel de cumpleaños y nosotros cantándote alegremente, ya sabes… como siempre, espero y te valla bien, no te preocupes por mi yo estoy bien y si por alguna razón dejo de pasar reportes es porque tengo flojera, o algo por el estilo, saludos desde Argentina._

_Atte. Ralf Jones_

-Idiota…- Acostada en su cama, una leve sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la peli azul al leer el "Reporte" del coronel Jones, él había ido a una misión hasta Argentina hace ya mas de 3 meses, por alguna razón extrañaba a su loco "amigo" Ralf… lo extrañó en la navidad, en el año nuevo y ahora en su cumpleaños… ¡Que ironía! Se dijo así misma, pero el saber que el estaba bien la hacía sentirse tranquila.

– Realmente… eres un idiota…- La puerta de su cuarto se abrió.

¿Qué en esta casa no hay intimidad?- Dijo la chica desde su cama para dirigir su mirada hacía la puerta a lo que sólo una risa divertida resonó en la pieza.

¿Ese es el reporte de Jones?- Preguntó Heidern mientras sostenía una charola con vendas y medicinas. Leona aserto. – ¿Y que dice?- Preguntó.

Nada importante…- Heidern simplemente soltó un "urú" mientras colocaba la charola en la cama. -Es hora de cambiarte los vendajes- Leona hiso una cara aburrida y se levanto de su lugar no sin antes doblar el reporte y sentarse sobre el.

¿Aún duele?- Preguntó Heidern al ver como su hija se quitaba el pants que tenía puesto.

No… ya no… ya estoy acostumbrada…- Dijo desasiéndose cuidadosamente de su pants, Heidern se movió rápido de su lugar y comenzó a quitarle la antigua venda que tenía en su muslo izquierdo.

Yo aún veo muy profunda tu herida.- Leona al ver su herida volteó a ver a otra parte, aún salía sangre… "Que asco" pensó para después quejarse de un falso agarre de Heidern.

Esa misma noche, Hotel Campoy/10:30 pm

- E- Espera… ¡Clark!- Gritó Whip mientras Clark penetró a la chica no muy delicadamente, Whip se estremeció.

- C-Cla-Clark!- Whip jimio al recibir los fuertes vaivén de su amante mientras Clark sólo jadeaba y abrasaba fuertemente a su amada.

Era la primara vez que se veían en ese año, 8/enero/04 y ahora se habían dejado llevar por sus placer carnal, valla vida… eh inclusive disfrutaban de ello, no era la primera vez que había tenido sexo casual, pero esta vez fue sin buscarse el uno con el otro.

Un teléfono celular comenzó a sonar.

- Mierda… déjalo sonar…- Dijo Clark mientras Whip se movía de su lugar para contestar la llamada. –Me va a hacer daño…- Dijo Clark decepcionado mientras Whip sonrió por aquel comentario.

- ¿Hola?...no para nada… no estoy con Clark… ah pues en una cafetería… ¿Leona? Le preguntare a Clark- Whip se separó de su celular mientras que con una mano tapaba el transmisor del teléfono. – ¿Que donde esta Leona? – Pregunto Whip. – ¿Quien es?- Preguntó Clark arqueando una ceja.- Ralf, ¿Qué le digo?-

- Pásamelo.- Dijo mientras Whip le daba su teléfono.

_-¿Hola, Ralf?-_

_-Hola Clark-saludó muy animado su amigo._

_-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó interesadamente Clark_

_-Nada, intenté comunicarme contigo pero tu celular esta apagado, luego llamé al de Leona pero decía que estaba muerto o algo así y después le llamé a Whip y mírame ahora estoy hablando contigo. – Dijo con un tono divertido mientras Clark se rio por lo que había dicho su amigo._

_-¿y?, ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Clark recargándose en la cabecera de la cama mientras Whip se acomodaba en su pecho._

_-Pues, solo quería saber como estaban, y que los extraño mucho.- Dijo mientras sonreía ampliamente._

_-Hay Ralf…-Clark sonrió pero al cabo de unos momentos esa sonrisa desapareció. –Pues creo que yo soy el único bien aquí…-_

_- ¿Eh?, ¡Me asustas! ¿Qué paso?- Pregunto Ralf gritando mientras Clark separaba aturdido el celular de su oreja mientras Whip soltó una Risa divertida._

_- Relájate hombre, Leona esta herida.- Dijo_

_- ¿¡QUE, Y PORQUE NADIE ME A DICHO NADA!- _

_- Tranquilo, sólo es una herida cualquiera con las que llega de una misión, no te preocupes, esta bien…y, ¿Cuándo regresas?- Pregunto cambiando radicalmente el tema._

_- Yo creo que mañana, porque el 10 es el cumpleaños de Leona, ¡Le compre una gabán Mexicano!- Dijo animadamente.- ¡Ah! Me tengo que ir, cuidas a Leona por mi, ¡Adiós!-_

_- ¿_Penacho Mexicano?… ¿o que?…- Dijo Clark dándole el teléfono a Whip.

- Ahora… -Whip sonrió. -¿En que nos quedamos?- Clark sonrió maliciosamente mientras se colocaba sobre ella.

2 días después

Se había levantado muy tarde a comparación de otros días. Se dirigió al baño y lavó sus dientes, al terminar bajo en pijama para prepararse sus alimentos soltó un bostezo y al llegar a la cocina fue recibida por una gran abrazo por parte de whip.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!- Serpentinas y confeti inundaron la cara de Leona, Whip se separó de ella sonriendo y Leona observo a los presentes, su padre, su madrastra Suko*1, su hermanastra menor Akari*1, Clark y un desinteresado K…solamente… ellos… Clark se acerco con un pastel en sus manos y todos comenzaron con el ritual de la "sopladita y la mordidita" claro espetó K, se sintió feliz en aquel momento, lo años anteriores su padre la había festejado arrojándole agua con hielos y los novatos de el cuartel con el peculiar "Calzón chino" claro, todos salieron golpeados después de eso, pero…

-Leona, ¡pide una deseo!- Exclamó su hermanastra. –Leona observo a su pequeña hermana pelirroja algo confundida.

-¿Deseo?...- preguntó arqueando una ceja. -¡Si!- dijo muy animada. – Si pides un deseo y soplas la vela, a las 12 de la noche se volverá realidad.- Dijo… pero… ¿Que era lo deseaba más que a nada en este mundo?-

-Deseo…- Los presentes observaron atentamente a la chica su semblante era serio como siempre pero al cabo de unos momentos en su cara se dibujo una sonrisa cálida, hermosa y contagiadle. Todos se sorprendieron.

_Que estés tú…_

-Estúpidos deseos…- Leona pateó con fuerza una lata que estaba frente a ella al momento se arrepintió de haber pateado la lata ya que su herida le dolió fuertemente se sentó quejándose en una banca del parque con sus cachetes inflados y claramente enfadada. Soltó un suspiro mientras se relajaba y acariciaba su herida.

-_Ya son 12 de la noche…y_- Pensó acomodándose el saco que tenía puesto intentando ignorar el frio de la noche, se quedo observando una pareja darse a lo lejos un dulce beso, sacudió su cabeza seguido de quitarse el lazó que sostiene su largo y lindo cabello azul que calló como una cascada, volvió a suspirar, pero de repente unas manos cubrieron sus ojos.

-¿Quién soy?...- Llamó una voz ronca, Leona reconoció al instante esa voz y con sus manos tomó las que cubrían sus ojos con gran delicadeza y suavidad.

"Ralf…"

Leona se giro delicadamente mientras observaba a Ralf y después de unos cuantos momentos sin previo aviso y nada Ralf dijo:

Y creíste que te iba dejar sola este día tan especial… ¿no es así?- La voz de Ralf era cálida, era como si una sinalefa la inundara en una canción celestial. Miró cuidadosamente a su superior… cristales salados adornaron su hermoso rostro y delicadamente lo abrazó. –Te extrañe demasiado…-Su corazón arremetía fuertemente y sus mejillas ardían como el fuego.

Tranquilízate… - Ralf le susurro en el oído y con cuidado se soltó del agarre de la joven, mientras que de una bolsa saco una caja algo grande y se la entrego a la peli azul, esta lo miró confundida.

Ábrelo, es mi regalo…-Dijo muy animado acomodándose el suéter que tenía puesto, la chica obedeció y abrió lentamente la caja, y de esta saco una especie de cobija de color negro. – ¿Que es esto?- Preguntó sacando completamente "aquello" de la caja.

Es un Gabán. – dijo mientras se lo chitaba y se lo ponía a la chica.

Es calientito y suave, espero y te guste.- Sonrió viendo divertido a la chica.

Gracias… - dijo algo sonrojada pero no perdiendo su semblante serio, Ralf sonrió.

_De hora en adelante… los dos juntos…_

_2 meses después_

¡Leona tranquilaste, soy yo!- Gritó el coronel corriendo desesperadamente dentro de la maleza de una selva, escuchó que unos arbustos comenzaron a moverse y como de película Leona salió de estos y se lanzó contra Ralf dándole una fuerte patada en el estómago mandándolo a estrellarse en un árbol.

Kuh… Leona de-detente…- Ralf, aturdido por su reciente golpe miró a Leona atentamente: Su pelo claramente había tomado ese maldito color rojo y sus ojos eran blancos, salió rápido de ese lugar, sin refuerzos el no podía hacer nada contra ella, solo podía escapar de lo que podía ser su muerte segura

"¡Leona!"

_¿Leona, que te pasa?- El coronel observó con detenimiento a su amiga que abrazaba con fuerza su estomago._

_El…poder…- Leona mantuvo la cabeza baja mientras intentaba recuperarse._

_Váyanse… ¡Rápido!- Jones y su compañero Clark veían atentamente a Leona pero un grito desgarrador por parte de la joven invadieron los tímpanos de estos._

_¿Es esto lo que buscaban esos hombres?- Exclamó Clark al ver como su amiga se partía de dolor en el suelo._

_¡No importa debemos detenerla!- Ralf corrió junto con Ralf para detener a la joven._

"¡Maldición!"

Ralf seguía corriendo pero nuevamente una patada propicia de la joven hiso que callera al suelo, mientras que la chica se acercaba de forma peligrosa y sigilosa.

L-Leona…- Ralf se puso de pie y leona se le lanzó sobre el, el coronel desvió el ataque de Leona y con sus dos manos inmovilizo las de esta agarrándola con fuerza de sus muñecas, Ralf la estampó contra un árbol pero aún no soltándola de las muñecas sus miradas se cruzaron pero la chica se resistía eh intentaba soltarse de el agarre de Jones.

¡Regrésamela!- Gritó Ralf. -¡Regrésame a Leona maldito monstruo!- La furia comenzó a inundarlo pero…

Ralf…ayúdame…- Ralf observó como los labios de aquel ser se movía de forma temblorosa, el coronel procesó la información y juntó sus labios con los de la chica, notó como el pelo de la chica se volvía a tornar de azul, separó sus labios con los de la chica y la joven calló inconsciente. Ralf suspiro.


	2. Mentiroso

Capitulo 2 – Mentiroso

Entró a su habitación en penumbras sentándose en su cama, se quitó sus botas y se acostó en el anterior. Un silencio incomodarte eh irreversible inundó sus aposentos, esto, le importó poco, pues su mente realmente vagaba en otra parte.

**1 hora antes. 19:45 horas – Cuartel general**

_¡Esto es inmoral, inconcebible!- Un fuerte golpe en el escritorio propiciado por Heidern resonó en el lugar, este, reprochaba por lo que había pasado con Leona en el transcurso de la misión pasada._

_Comandante, lo que ella necesita es tiempo y apoyo, no sacarla de la militarizada.- Dijo Ralf con voz firme y en su total seriedad frente a su superior._

_Disculpa, ¿Qué tratas de decir? – Heidern comenzó a reírse._

_¿Estas tratando de decir que eso es lo mejor para mi hija? , ¿Crees que la conoces lo suficiente como para venir y decirme que lo que necesita es tiempo?- Ralf lo interrumpió._

_Desgraciadamente si señor, la conozco tan bien como la palma de mi mano y no exagero al decir que lo que usted esta haciendo es demasiado inmaduro- Ralf tenía ganas de darle una fuerte golpe a su superior, su sangre hervía en ira. Esta discusión en general se había vuelto una pelea entre discípulo y comandante._

_¡Yo se muy bien que es lo que le conviene a mi hija! – Exclamó Heidern, en ese mismo momento Ralf se lanzó contra el, dándole un fuerte puñetazo en la mandíbula cayendo al suelo sobre su silla, instantáneamente Ralf se lanza nuevamente sobre el mayor cayendo sobre el seguido de golpes consecutivos. En ese momento la puerta se abrió._

_Gene… AAAH! ¿Qué ocurre? – Exclamó Clark entrando desesperadamente al despacho del mayor, agarrando fuertemente a Ralf para separarlo de Heidern._

_¿Como te atreves a retar a tu superior? – Dijo incorporándose Heidern mientras se limpiada el hilo de sangre que tenía sobre su mejilla._

_¡¿Y como se atreve usted ha hacerle eso a Leona sin siquiera consultárselo? , dígame, ¡¿Ella lo sabe ya?- Dijo forcejándose para salir de el fuerte agarre de su compañero, un silencio incomodo inundo a los presentes._

_¡Contésteme, ¿lo sabe o no?- Exclamó de nuevo Ralf._

_No…_

Soltó un gran suspiro saliendo de sus vagas ideas, Légano en su mente, volteó a ver el reloj que colgaba de la pared lateral.

"8:58"

Se levantó de golpe poniéndose de nueva cuenta sus botas.

No dejare…-

En otra parte cierta chica de pelos alocados claramente no dormía en tranquilidad, se movía de un lado a otro y había comenzado a sudar a chorros, su faceta era claramente de desesperación. Pero, como la ira comenzó a inundarla se levanto de un tirón, así dándole fin a su "dulce" sueño. Respirando de forma agitada, salió de su cama rumbo a la ventana de su pieza sentándose en el marco de la ventana.

Extraño… eso…ya lo había soñado…-Soltó en un susurro intranquilo. Una briza helada acarició la cara de la joven, el frió le importo poco puesto que solo portaba con un short negro y su habitual top rojo, se quedó observando la hermosa luna menguante, su largo cabello azul brillaba enteramente y su miraba fija y tranquila le daba un aspecto tierno.

Era una pena, claro, tanta belleza, sabiduría, inteligencia y tranquilidad desperdiciada, sin nade quien alabase y pasase con ella esa "maravillosa "vida.

Pero…

Todo lo bueno se acaba, "El descontrol de sangre", una vez así… no parará.

"Lo sabía", la tranquilidad pasó a un descontrol de sentimientos, furiosa se levantó de su lugar maldiciendo todo en su alrededor, cerró la ventana demasiado fuerte, corriendo las cortinas de igual manera, se tiró en la cama. Después de unos cuantos momentos tratando de tranquilizarse comenzó a sentir los brazos de Morfeo que la llamaban a adentrarse en sus sueños pero para su desgracia un golpecito en su ventana llamo su atención, se levantó de su cama dirigiéndose cautelosamente hacia la ventana, se mantuvo frente a ella unos momentos y de nueva cuenta ese sonido se volvió a hacer presente. Curiosa, corrió las cortinas para ver a Ralf en la calle que estaba frente a su casa, este, le hizo señal de que bajara.

Leona abrió la ventana y se lanzó a la parte baja caminando hacia el.

¿Que pasa?- Preguntó abrasando su estomago por el frio, Ralf sonrió malicioso.

Solo…-Ralf caminó hacia ella quitándose el abrigo que tenía puesto pasándolo por los hombros de la joven militar diciendo. – Quería hablar contigo…-

… - Leona no dijo nada, tan simple como voltear a ver a otra parte le hizo salir de sus falsas expectativas, Ralf la gió hacia la banqueta más cercana, ambos se sentaron en esta y Leona volvió a preguntar.

¿Qué pasa?- Ralf la miro con detenimiento y suspiró cansado.

Es de mi pesar…-Ralf desvió la mirada hacia el lado contrario de la chica. – Es de mi pesar informarte que apartar de mañana dejaras de ser servidora de el cuartel general, así como del Ikari Team por igual…- el faro que iluminaba la calle parpadeo un par de veces.

Lo siento…-Una corriente de viento pasó con gran fuerza en el lugar arrastrando los centenares de hojas de el suelo. Ralf se volitó a ver a la chica la cual lo veía con sus ojos abiertos en par, sus miradas chocaron.

… - Se paró de su lugar rumbó a su casa, Ralf se levantó de golpe y la tomó de la mano jalándola hacia el, cual fue su sorpresa al ver como los hermosos ojos de Leona eran adornados por lagrimas que salían sin cesar.

¡Suéltame!-Reprochó la joven forcejando su muñeca del fuerte agarre de Jones, pero le fue inútil. -¡No!-El coronel la atrajo a él en un fuerte abrazó. Leona se resistía empujando al coronel del pecho mientras lloraba sin control.

¡Suéltame, Ralf!-Ella lo seguía empujando.

No te voy a dejar…- Ralf se aferraba cada vez mas a ella, poco a poco Leona dejó de empujarlo y sollozando recibió el abrazó de Jones. Ella enterró su cabeza en el pecho de su superior sin dejar de llorar, maldijo en la bajo.

¿Por qué?… ¡¿Por qué?- Exclamó enterrando aún más su cabeza en el pecho de Ralf.

Inevitable, claro esta. Era inevitable aquello y el no podía hacer nada, de verdad que se sentía tan impotente. ¿Y todo para que?, dios realmente lo odiaba… solo podía abrazar el delgado cuerpo de su compañera y oírla como lloraba, "patético", si… él era un completo eh patético.

Lo siento tanto…-

Un mes después.

¡Leona, linda ya es hora de irte!- Gritó su madrastra desde la cocina sirviéndole la comida a su hermana pequeña que sonrió al recibir el plató de comida en la mesa.

El sonido de la alfombra sonó cuando Leona bajaba por las escaleras.

El almuerzo esta en la barra, te veo en 2 horas ¿esta bien?- Suko observó a la chica desde la cocina que tomaba el almuerzo y asentía de forma consecutiva.

Enana. – Leona pasó por un lado de la chica pasando una mano por la cabeza de la pequeña despeinándola una poco, después de eso caminó hacía la puerta saliendo dejando el sonido de la puerta rechinar…

_Heidern está loco si piensa que voy a desperdiciar mi vida en esa casa… no pienso quedarme un momento mas hay… _

**2 meses después. Junio 14 8:25 horas**

-¡Lávate las patas de una vez! – Leona le dio una patada en la espalda a su compañero de habitación de hace 2 meses "Kaname Yuu".

- Cálmate, ¿ya te vas a trabajar?- Preguntó el albino sentándose en el sofá de la gran sala. Él al igual que Leona, habían rentado aquel departamento, algo grande para dos personas, pero eso importaba poco.

- Si... – Respondió atando su largo pelo en una coleta. – En vez de estar hay echándote, ¿porque no haces algo productivo y te lavas los pies?- Lo miró acusadoramente desde su lugar a lo que sólo el joven le respondió.

- Es mi día LIBRE además…oírte quejándote de algo es bueno para mi…- Leona lo miró confundida.

- Eso quiere decir que ya me tienes confianza, ¿lo captas?- Subió sus pies hacia el sofá en señal de victoria. A lo que la chica sólo se limitó a mirar asqueada al joven y retirarse de la sala.

-¡Te espero para cenar!- Exclamó Yuu desde su lugar, mientras que la puerta principal se cerró de golpe.

_Voy tarde para el trabajo, maldición…_

Bajó rápido las escaleras del condómino para llegar al jardín principal.

Ara, Leona ¿vas para el trabajo?- Preguntó señora de pelo largo y negro y rasgos extranjeros que sostenía una escoba en sus manos.

¡Casera, si… voy tarde!- Gritó mientras corría hacía una moto negra que estaba estacionada a una lado de unas bicicletas.

¡Que te valla bien! – Gritó siguiendo en sus tareas domesticas, Leona ignoró eso por completo sacando las llaves de su pantalón de mezclilla y arrancaba la moto a fondo saliendo disparada.

_**Cuartel General **_

-Y de Leona… ¿Nada?... ¿ni una llamada?- Preguntó una angustiada Whip a Clark.

-No… nada…- Soltó apretando con fuerza sus puños. – Simplemente desapareció sin dejar rastro…- Habló de forma quebrada. – ¿Y Ralf?- Whip volvió a preguntar. Clark solo negó con su cabeza cuatro veces.

"Ya veo…"

¡Mujeres hacia allá!- Indicó Leona con su dedo índice hacia la cancha de Bascketboll, seguido de que un grupo de por lo menos 15 estudiantes de secundaria obedecieron su mandato, claro, desganadamente.

Senpai, ¿No puede darnos 5 minutos de descanso?- Respondió una chica.

_Ne' Heidern… ¿No puedes por lo menos darle 5 minutos de descanso?_

_¡De ninguna manera, ella es la sucesora de la familia Heidern, no necesita eso!_

_¿Está seguro? la veo muy pálida y cansada…_

_¡No importa!_

¿Senpai?...-

Está bien… vallan a tomar agua o algo…- Leona se retiró de el lugar sentándose bajo el árbol más cercano.

Ne' ¿Qué le pasó?-Preguntó una chica.

No lo se… ¡Pero se ve tan linda!- Gritó una chica.

Permaneció así unos cuantos momentos.

"_Antes tu estabas sola… pero ahora me tienes a mi…"_

"_Eres mi mejor amiga"_

"_¡Leona!, ¿Comemos juntos?"_

"_Yo siempre estaré hay para ti"_

Salió de sus pensamientos sacando el móvil que tenía en el bolsillo de su short verde. Sin noción buscó en su lista de contactos.

**Comandante**

Colocó el móvil en su oreja derecha esperando a que contestara.

**44961144027 no puede contestar tu llamada intenta mas tarde…**

Molesta se paró de su lugar tirando el celular al suelo seguido de golpear con fuerza el árbol que tenía frente a ella. Los murmureos de las chicas se colocaron en sus tímpanos.

"_Mentiroso"_

End

¿Y, como va?, espero que bien porque me estoy partiendo el ceredro contra la pared. Saludos a mi Ralf (gracias por ayudarme) y a todos los que leen muchas gracias. Y si no les gusta pues no hay bronca, hare lo posible porque les guste y si de plano no. Pues ni modo. xD Nos vemos a la tora!


	3. Leona

Capitulo 3 – Leona

Yuu desde la sala checaba la correspondencia del mes.

-¿Eh, multa?...- Abrió el sobre curioso y con una risa juguetona caminó hacia la habitación de Leona recargándose en la pared leyendo en voz alta:

Escuela secundaria General

"Centro noº 45"

Nos es de nuestro desagrado informarle que el incidente de las aéreas verdes y los 3 arboles, les costaran una gran suma de dinero por lo que se lo descontará de su sueldo actual haciendo servicio al instituto durante las siguientes 4 semanas SIN sueldo.

Lamentamos las molestias.

Atte. Director General Claus Von

-¿Y, que pasó?- Preguntó cruzándose de brazos observando como la puerta de la chica se habría.

-¡Dios mío!, ¿Que te paso? ¡Estas en los huesos! – Exclamó observo a la joven en el marco de la puerta con unas notables ojeras y más delgada a comparación de siempre.

-No eh dormido nada… y no eh tenido tiempo ni siquiera de comer. –Respondió con su total desgano saliendo de su habitación. En ese momento Yuu sacó su teléfono celular marcando una número.

-Necesito que me hagas un favor… ¡a gracias!, la verdad es que necesito que me cubras, ¿puedes?... aja… ¡Gracias amigo te debo una!, nos vemos. Adiós.- Colgó el teléfono metiéndolo en su bolsa de su pantalón, se acerco a Leona y le tomo entre sus brazos llevándola hacia la cocina.

- Valla que si estas mal… ni siquiera te has resistido…- Yuu la sentó en una silla del comedor, Leona lo miró curiosa y al cabo de unos cuantos momentos tenía una gran banquete en la mesa.

-¿Que esperas?, Come que se va enfriar…- Leona comenzó a comer en silencio.

-No voy a preguntarte el motivo por el cual estas así… pero si se trata de dinero, yo te lo puedo prestar.-Dijo observando como poco a poco leona dejaba de comer.

-¡¿Estas loco?- El chico se le quedo viendo atento y le sonrió.

-Esto no es nada comparado con lo que vivía antes, esto no es nada, pagaré esa cuenta y todo seguirá como antes…- Leona siguió comiendo.

-Eso es lo que me gusta de ti…- Leona separó el plato que tenia en su cara y lo observo confundida con su singular semblante frio.

-¿Eh, de que hablas?- Preguntó.

-Te recuperas muy pronto y eres muy fuerte.-Dijo y esta sólo lo ignoró.

-Mira que cortar 3 arboles…-Leona comenzó a ahogarse en ese momento. Comenzó a toser a lo que sólo su acompañante la vio unos cuantos momentos y comenzó a reírse.

_Idiota…_

Se dirigía hacía su motocicleta a paso lento, ella había conseguido un trabajo en una cafetería como mesera hace unos momentos gracias a ese "Idiota". Caminando y divagando en su mente, recordaba la ayuda de Yuu de hace unos cuantos momentos atrás, se había portado demasiado bien con ella, le había cocinado eh inclusive había descansado lo suficiente para el trabajo de hoy, sonrió quedadamente, seco, como de costumbre, salió de sus pensamientos acelerando el paso ignorando a los depravados sexuales de las calles que comenzaban a decirles cosas como: "Estas bien buena" o "Reina, ¿te acompaño?". Odiaba a ese tipo de gente, si aún fuese una militar hubiera regresado y les hubiera dado una paliza como era debido…Pero.

Oye, oye…-Un hombre alto y musculoso bronceado se interpuso en su camino, ella se le quedó viendo asqueada.

Linda gatita, ¿puedo acompañarte?- Pregunto, con su voz ronca y gruesa mientras que ella sólo se limitó a pasarlo de lado como si nada siguiendo su camino.

¡Oye!- El hombre se giró tomándola de la cintura no muy delicadamente, eh, instantáneamente Leona le propició un fuerte golpe en la cara con su codo y después remató golpeando con su pierna derecha el estómago del hombre.

Una multitud de gente se quedó observando lo ocurrido impresionados.

Ne' ¿esa no es Leona? –Preguntó un joven.

¡Ara, es verdad!- Afirmó otro chico y en menos de unos momentos Leona tenía en frente a ella a gente pidiéndole autógrafos saludos o algo por el estilo, odiaba cuando pasaba eso, no era la primera vez que salía a la calle y alguien asía ese estúpido comentario de "esa no es leona" y lo peor odiaba los lugares concurridos. Intentó salir de entre la multitud ignorando las preguntas que le hacían y en unos momentos ya tenía a camarógrafos en su camino. Sintió como alguien la jalaba de por su saco.

Ne' señorita Leona.- Llamó una voz infantil chillona, Leona se volteó a ver a una pequeña niña y enseguida se agacho delicadamente.

Mande-Leona se le quedó viendo, esa niña le resultaba familiar, se parecía bastante a su pequeña hermanastra Akari.

¿Podrías darme tu autógrafo?- Sonrió muy animada la niña dándole un pequeño cuaderno con un lápiz, Leona sonrió de manera sincera y le asintió.

Ne' tengo un gatito que se parece a ti. – Decía la niña viendo muy animada a Leona que comenzaba a autografiar el pequeño eh impoluto cuaderno.

¿Enserio? , Yo tenía un gato que se llamaba Koro y estaba muy gordo- Comentó Leona entregándole el cuaderno a la niña y se paraba de su lugar despidiéndose de ella. Y enseguida se paró, las preguntas comenzaron de nuevo pero ahora había personas que tomaban fotos con flash y eso comenzó a sacarla de quicio. Siguió caminando ignorando la multitud y en un intentó desesperado de salí comenzó a empujar gente a lo torpe eh inclusive tomaba las cámaras desenfocándolas de su lugar, llegó al fin a su querida moto a la que Yuu apodo "Tari" vete a saber "porque" arrancó a fondo en un intentó desesperado de sentir por lo menos algo de "aire". Mientras que, por otro lado en una tienda departamental observaba lo ocurrido una persona muy similar a la joven, y, al ver como la joven arrancaba la moto soltó un suspiro embarazoso y después sonrió entre sí.

Llegó por fin a casa azotando la puerta de mala gana quitándose su saco y sus zapatos.

-¡Bienvenida!- Llamó desde la sala Yuu observando como la chica aventaba su saco a la mesilla central y entraba a la cocina. El chico soltó una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Ya no hay Leche?- Preguntó Leona saliendo de la cocina con una soda en sus manos.

- Ñopo- Negó encendiendo la televisión con el control remoto y de repente el televisor se apagó Yuu volteó a ver a leona. Ella tomaba de su soda y meneaba el cable de conexión en con su otra mano es forma de círculos.

-¡Dame eso!- Yuu se lanzó sobre Leona quitándole el cable de conexión y volvió a encender el televisor. Pero ahora Leona se puso frente al televisor observándolo detenidamente, Yuu la miró enfadado y en señal de paz apagó el televisor.

- ¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó el chico, Leona lo miró confundida, deslizó su mano asta la mesa central dejando su soda en ella, caminó a un lado de Yuu y se sentó con delicadeza a un lado de el subiendo sus piernas.

-Solo…-Leona lo miró detenidamente abrasando sus piernas desviando la mirada. –Quería darte las Gracias, por ser tan paciente conmigo…y apoyarme. D-de verdad…-Leona comenzó a tartamudear, ella nunca había sido buena para decir lo que sentía o compensar algo y por supuesto que nunca lo sería.

-De verdad que me has ayudado mucho y quiero compensarlo.- Terminó lo que había dicho algo roja y, al no tener respuesta de el otro volteó a verlo impaciente. Lo que se topó fue con un albino dormido.

-Hijo de la…..-Soltó observando enojada a el albino, se paró de su lugar y agarró su soda de mala gana observó como Yuu se quejaba entre sueños, esto… era como un deja-vu…

"_-Soltó quería darte las gracias por… lo de hoy realmente yo necesitaba ayuda, y tu me ayudaste... quiero darte las gracias…-Sentada aun lado de el comandante volteaba a ver el enorme cielo estrellado, una hermosa noche a pesar de estar en la sede… pero. De repente sintió un pequeño peso en su hombro izquierdo, volteó a ver y observó a el coronel dormido, maldijo en lo bajo."_

Soltó un suspiro divertido saliendo de sus pensamientos y sin noción sacó su teléfono celular… "Le llamo o…. solo…." El simple hecho de poder hablar con Ralf le resultaba realimente alegrante y sin remedio… presionó el botón de llamar y colocó el teléfono en su oreja.

**4961144027 no puede contestar tu número, inténtalo mas tarde.**

Colgó el teléfono interpresa y lentamente llevó su mano derecha a sus ojos, cansada y confundida decidió ir a comprar algo de leche para la cena o para el desayuno.

"Así esta bien…no importa"

Ufff… ¿Qué mierda estoy haciendo?...- Detuvo su marchar de golpe y empezó a correr hasta la tienda mas cercana, encontrándose hay, tomó una canastilla y comenzó a tomar cosas como Papas procesadas, sodas, galletas, chocolates, el típico "Helado" y infinidades de cosas que normalmente no comería, camino hacia el cajero, pagó su compra y saló de el lugar, hacía mucho tiempo que no hacía algo así, llegó tranquila a un mirador y contempló la gran ciudad, no era el mirador mas alto, pero eso…eso le daba igual. Se sentó en el suelo soltando un gran suspiro y al cabo de unos cuantos momentos Leona comía quiero decir…"Devoraba "su compra anterior, había acabado con todas las papas y las galletes y ahora se atascaba con una soda.

Oye, oye, no tan rápido que te puedes enfermar.- Habló una voz ronca, fría y grabe, desde los arboles mas cernamos, la chica reconoció aquella voz de inmediato. Le importó poco y se recargó en la barda del mirador.

¿Qué quieres...Yagami?- Preguntó la chica observando como el pelirrojo salía de entre las penumbras de los arboles y se colocaba frente a ella.

¿Por qué tan sola a estas horas de la noche?- Preguntó acercándose aún mas a la chica a lo que Leona simplemente lo apartó de ella tomando el dedo índice de el chico y retorcerlo hacía atrás asiendo que se apartara.

Sigues siendo demasiado ruda…-Dijo Iori colocándose a un lado de la chica recargándose de igual manera que la chica, se mantuvieron así una par de momentos así…sin dirigirse palabra alguna.

¿Que tan mala suena la idea de que salgamos juntos esta noche?-Preguntó tomando una lata de soda de la bolsa de plástico de Leona que estaba en el suelo.

Muy mala…de verdad…-Respondió la chica observando al joven de mala gana.

¿Enserio…? Uh… es una pena- Soltó el joven en un suspiro.

El viento sopló con fuerza, Leona permanecía viendo la ciudad con su conocida mirada fría y centrada, en cambio el joven Iori observaba el cielo denso… sin estrellas.

¿Recuerdas el día que nos conocimos?- Preguntó Iori con su misma postura, en cambio la peli azul lo volteó a ver sacándose de sus casillas.

Si, ¿pero a que viene esa pregunta?- Contestó.

¿Qué a que viene?... ¡Ha!-Iori soltó una risa divertida a lo que Leona no lo tomó para nada bien.

No me engañas leona… Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero… esa misma noche tu y yo-

¡Cállate!-Leona lo interrumpió de golpe y Iori la miró confundido, la chica ocultaba su cara por su largo fleco.

Eso sólo fue… fue…-

¿Qué?... ¿Un faje?-Iori contestó con un tono vacilón, Leona se quedo callada y si mas se retiró.

¡No puedes negarlo, esa noche fuiste mía!-Gritó Iori, la chica paró su marchar y volteó furiosa.

¡Me importa poco lo que pasó esa maldita noche, solo quiero que desaparezca y ya como si nada hubiera pasado, sabes bien la razón por la cual lo hice y seguí a delante ¿pero tu que, eh? Tu te quedaste en esa maldita fantasía sexual hacia mi y por lo visto aún no lo superas, por dios, deja de actuar como un niño, eso solo paso porque tuvo que pasar, ¿y sabes que? me importa poco lo que pienses, no me interesa! – Exclamó siguiendo su camino apresurada.

¡Eh, mira quien viene a hablar de que deje las cosas en el pasado, ni siquiera has superado la tragedia de tu familia ¿y me dices a mi que sigua adelante?, con quien crees que estas tratando ¿eh leona?-Iori arremató con lo que mas le dolía a Leona, esta paró su andar y comenzó a caminar en dirección a Iori, estando frente a el simplemente le propició un fuerte cachetada.

¡Eres un sínico!- Sin remedio las lagrimas comenzaron a salir, por primera vez en su vida, se sentía indefensa…sin salida, su delgado cuerpo tembloroso no ocultaba resistencia alguna, Iori se incorporó del reciente golpe de la ex militar.

Pero leona…a pesar de todo…a pesar de que me odies… a pesar de esta bofetada…- Iorí la tomó por la barbilla para verla a los ojos.

A pesar de todo… yo aún te sigo queriendo…-Leona abrió sus ojos en par y Iori sólo se limitó a abrazarla con delicadeza.

_¿Qué debería hacer?...no tengo el valor para negar lo que pasó entre nosotros… pero… me siento mal…siento que le fallo a…él._

_Soy una idiota…_

Se separó de él de un tirón y salió corriendo dejando a tras a un confundido peli rojo que observaba como la chica desaparecía entre las penumbras.

2 horas antes – Centro de la ciudad.

Disculpe señor, ¿ha visto a esta chica?- Whip le mostró a un hombre una foto de Leona mientras que sin interés el señor a paso rápido negó con la cabeza.

Sí la ve por favor llame a este numero-Whip le dio una tarjeta con el numeró de la sede militar, el hombre la aceptó y Whip sonrió tomando su caminó para unirse con sus amigos Ralf y Clark.

¿Por qué se te ocurrió preguntarle a ese señor?- Preguntó un arto Ralf.

¿Que quieres, que le pregunte a esos vándalos de ese callejón?- Whip señaló sarcástica a un callejón, Ralf volteó cansado a ver como un grupo de hombres rodeaban a un hombre alto y fornido que se tocaba con fuerza el estómago, Ralf abrió los ojos en par.

Buena idea-Ralf sonrió malicioso tomando paso hacía la pandilla.

¡Espera!- Clark lo tomó de la chamarra y lo atrajo a el.

¡Que crees que haces! – Exclamó Clark a lo que sólo Ralf se limitó a verlo divertido.

Relax hombre, voy a preguntarles-

¡Ni hablar!- Interrumpió Whip

¡No seas racista! Whip, mira- Ralf se comenzó a quitar su chamarra entregándosela a la chica dejándolo con sólo con camisa negra- Déjame esto a mi, yo se como tratar con esta gente.

Yo te acompaño.- Dijo Clark siguiendo al coronel que caminaba de una forma algo rara, Whip soltó un suspiro divertido y observó atenta a sus mayores.

Disculpen.- Clark llamó la atención de toda la pandilla en general y todos los voltearon a ver, por un momento Clark se sintió intimidado.

Han visto a una chica alta, bonita-Clark decía infinidades de cosas que, para Ralf, ninguna de ella se ajustaba en Leona, así que lo tapó de la boca.

Una chava de piernas largas, buena pompa, caderas mediantes, pelo azul y ojos azules amenazantes ¿la han visto?-Pregunto Ralf mirando a todos los presentes, Clark se quedo en shock. -_¿Buena pompa?-_Pensó Clark casi en un bufido divertido, pero un comentario lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

¡Eh! ¿que esa no fue la que te metió el putazo?- Dijo un chico que permanecía sentado en el suelo que al decir su comentario se empezó a reír a carcajadas.

¡ah simón!- Contestó otro chico mientras que un hombre alto y musculoso se paro de su lugar.

Me decepcionas Mene, mira que perder con una huequilla- comentó otro joven.

¡Cállate!- Clark y Ralf miraban confundidos a todos los presentes.

Es esta chica- Clark se encamino a el más grande y le mostró la foto de la joven, señaló a la chica peli azul que, en la foto. Permanecía observando el cielo, para Ralf, la foto mas "decente" de la joven peli azul, pues en otras fotos su fleco no la dejaba ver claramente o algunas en las que se cubría la cara con su mano. El más grande asaetó con la cabeza.

¿Y sabes a donde de fue?- Pregunto el peli güero.

Pues cuando le patearon el trasero a Mene la empezaron a rodear muchas personas y sólo vimos que camino se subió a una moto y se fue.- Dijo un joven que se encaminaba hacía los Ikari.

¿hacía que dirección?-Preguntó Ralf de forma amenazante, el chico lo miró unos momentos y simplemente señaló la carretera norte y enseguida Ralf se retiro hacía esa dirección dejando a Clark atrás.

"¡Leona!"

Yuu permanecía dormido en la sala pero se despertó al escuchar como la puerta principal se cerraba con furia.

Modorro se dio una bofetada antes de ver como Leona se acercaba el y se echaba sobre el en un abrazo. -¿EH? ¡Que haces!- Sobresaltado, el albino sintió como Leona sollozaba y se aferraba a su pecho tomándolo de su camisa.

-¡¿Qué te pasa…que te hicieron?- El chico sintió como la chica comenzaba a apartarse de él cubriendo su cara con sus dos manos y se encava en el piso, Yuu se agacho y tomó de los hombros a la chica.

-¿Qué tienes?- Preguntó delicadamente, la chica sólo negó con la cabeza.

-Ya… tranquila, No pasa nada.-él llevó su mano hacía la cabeza de Leona en un intento desesperado por que la chica dejase de llorar. Leona poco a poco se descubrió el rostro

"Y"

Con sus ojos alójenos miró al joven que por igual la miraba y acariciaba la cabeza de la chica.

En ningún momento lo dudó, al ver a Leona de esa manera surgió la necesidad de protegerla, ¡A esa chica! Que aparentaba ser un muro de hielo, duro e impenetrable, ahora esa el ser mas lindo, insípido eh inocente que había visto en toda su vida.

-¡¿Por qué no puedo ser como las demás?- Diamantes salados como el mar salían sin cesar por los ojos de la chica que reprochaba el hecho de su maldita existencia, él la atraía a el poco a poco, pero ella no quería… ¡No quería sentir ese maldito sentimiento nunca mas!, resistiéndose se levando de golpe y se encerró en su pieza.

_¡LEONA!_

Musitó el nombre una y otra vez de la mujer que había estado buscando desde ya hace más de 2 meses, su corazón arremetía fuertemente por la agitación pero sus recuerdos ¡Su mente! Jamás harían que parara su andar, no descansaría hasta verla en sus brazos, en su corazón

-¡Leona!-

Recargado en la puerta de la joven el albino la llamaba sin parar a aquel corazón hecho trizas que sollozaba sin parar como una melodía sin fin.

_Lo único que quiero es que todo este como antes…_

_Ralf…_

_¿¡Porque!_

_Ralf…Yagami…Yuu…_

_Fin del capitulo_

¿Y…que les pareció?, no digo que sea la gran cosa pero de verdad sufrí mucho al estar haciendo este capitulo, ¿Verdad crek? ¬¬ espero y les guste.

**Warrior Ralf:** ¡Te quiero maldito chumino! Gracias por todo.

**Sooka:** Muchas gracias por tu review de verdad que me alaga mucho tus comentarios, y pues que bueno de que sea de tu agrado n-n ¡Muchas gracias!

**Ralf Jones: ¡**Gracias por tu review! Que bueno que te guste mi historia, espero y este capitulo sea de tu agrado n.n nos seguimos poniendo en contacto amigote ;)

**Vika Yagami:** ¡Suerte con tu historia linda!

**Grokiiinakortegh: **u^^ algo raro tu nombre pero te doy muchas gracias por tu review n.n nos vemos a la próxima.

Y muchas gracias a los que leen y dejan comentarios privados n.n los quiero mucho, adiós.


	4. Perdida

Capitulo 4 – Perdida…

Parecía tremendamente feliz, o eso… creía

Así que mañana se irán al concurso KOF, ¡Bien!- Exclamo la peli azul dándole unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda a su amiga Whip, esta, la veía atentamente, como si su vida dependiera de eso.

¿Como te sientes?- preguntó su amiga Whip observando como tomaba unos cuantos tragos en el casual bar "The orgasm".

Pendeja…- soltó en fa. – Así me siento…- suspiró.

Leona… - Whip miraba extrañada y a la vez avergonzada a la ex militar, ¡A ella! a la chica que le tubo miedo, la chica que la acuño como una amiga, a ella, la militar numero uno de el mundo para ella.

¿Qué a pasado?... por favor, cuéntame- La castaña se acercó con una silla hacia Leona y en señal de aprecio comenzó a acariciar la suave y fría espalda de la mayor. Leona la miró un poco y soltó un bufido divertido, tomó de su bebida.

¿Me das la botella por favor?, ¡gracias!... me fui de mi casa, conseguí trabajo y renté un departamento junto a un tipo llamado Yu – El mesero llego con la botella y se la entregó a la chica, y a Leona, casi se le iluminaban los ojos por tener una dosis mas fuerte para olvidar sus penas y temores, antes de seguir con las charla, se sirvió su preciado Vodka en una fina copa de marfil.

Ganaba mucho dinero… claro, era profesora…profesora de educación física, pero un día se me ocurrió llamarle a Ralf de pura casualidad pero no contesto… nunca contesto, ¡jamás contesto!- La ex militar golpeó con fuerza la mesa espantando un poco a Whip.

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta, que todo eso, todo lo que habíamos vivido juntos era una completa idiotez…- tomó de un solo jilo su copa con vodka.

Y luego…-suspiró- llega el estúpido niño de mami que se llevó mi virginidad a pedirme que salga con el, lo rechacé… el me dio un trago de mi propia medicina. –Whip observaba atentamente cada acción y reacción desesperada que venía de su queridísima amiga.

¡El recordarme de lo jodida que es mi vida!- Leona miró a Whip con sus ojos repletos en llanto, Whip le sonrió con esa sonrisa cálida y hermosa que la hacía sentirse bien, esta, colocó un par de billetes en la mesilla y sacó a Leona de ese maldito lugar.

Admítelo Whip, mi vida sin ser militar es una completa mierda… es decir ¡mírame! Estoy hebrea y débil… sensible hasta el mas mínimo rose… que puedo decir… simplemente… ¡Soy una mujer!- Era cierto… Leona era una mujer… una mujer que se enamoraba, una mujer que sentía, una mujer delicada, que entristecía, que lloraba que reía y sentía… un mujer… normal…

Aunque… desgraciadamente… una mujer…cuyos sueños… estaban rotos…

Para su desagrado Whip, tenia que llevar a leona a cada callejón a volver el estomago, una tarea No muy sencilla para la persona designada. (NA/: La experiencia U¬¬)

¿A dónde vamos?...- dijo Leona en un tono asqueado conforme caminaba.

A tu casa.- Dijo Whip con un tono burlón.

¿A mi casa? – Leona miro a Whip con cara de poco amigos - ¿Cuál?...

Iremos a la casa de tu padre…- Leona al escuchar esto se soltó del agarre de la joven.

Ni como me vez voy a volver hay, ¿estas loca?...- momentáneos mareos la invadieron lo que hizo que corriera detrás de una banca a volver al estomago.

¡Linda!, se ve que no retienes el alcohol…- Habló una voz detrás de Whip, esta se giro un poco.

I-Iori…- hablo Whip impresionada. "¡Pero… ¿cuando llego?"

¡Cállate, desde que salimos del Bar no haces más que seguirnos, ¿Qué quieres?- Musito Leona desde la banca asomando su cara de un extremo.

Tú, nadie debe saber donde esta leona – Iori le dedico una mirada fría y sanguinaria a Whip, esta, perpleja no lo tomo para bien.

¡¿Pero que dices idiota? ¡Idiota, solo mírala!- Whip señalo a Leona que se levantaba de su lugar tambaleándose, mientras que leona simplemente le miro con cara de pocos amigos y algo enojada ¿mirarme que?, ¿estaba mal ponerse ebria?, ¡por dios! Ella no era ninguna niña y sabía lo que hacia, ¡¿Qué tenia de malo? , de echo… ¡Que carajos le importaba!, era su vida no la de ella.

Leona se levanto de su lugar observando como Whip y Iori discutían por su situación, ella simplemente ignoro todo, y como su don era escabullirse los otros dos no notaron su ausencia, caminaba a paso lento y se abrasaba a ella misma por los vientos fríos que la hacían sentirse aún mas mal por su repentina borrachera, su cabeza le daba vueltas, vueltas y mas vueltas, su vista le fallaba al igual que el equilibrio, no paso mucho desde que comenzó a seguirla, un gato negro de ojos azules celeste, como ella… hermoso en todos los aspectos en lenguaje verbal y no verbal.

_Hermoso… pero misterioso_

_(NA/: El pelo de leona es largo como muchos lo saben así que se mueve bien chingón con el viento, así que imagínenselo ¿ok? Solo quería aclarar, porque muchos amigos me llamaron la atención por este punto)_

-¿Qué le paso a tu oreja?- pregunto la peli azul sentada en la rama de un GRAN árbol mientras acariciaba la herida de su nuevo amigo que no paraba de seguirla, por otro lado Whip y Iori permanecían gritándole desde el piso.

-¡Leona, baja de hay!- Grito Whip

-¿Como carajos se subió hay?- Soltó un malhumorado Iori tomando un poco de café.

- ¡Leona, linda baja de una vez, puedes caerte! – volvió a hablar imaginándose lo peor (NA/: Típicas personas nerviosas)

-¡Baja de una vez, tengo un regalo!- Grito Iori y como acto reflejo Leona le tiro dedo en acto reflejo. "Si, claro… como si fuera a hacerte caso" pensó fastidiada

Iori estaba que se lo cargaba la chingada y Whip simplemente inhalaba Paz y exhalaba estrés, tomó su teléfono celular y marco a su general, Ralf Jones.

¡Deja de ser tan desgra…- Un auto pasó con música a todo volumen que Leona no le entendió (NA/: Escuchaban a los Black eyes peas :P)

¡Mejore cállate ¿Si?- Exclamo desde lo alto. - ¡Además, ¿Qué no tienes otra cosa que hacer? , ¡Lárgate y déjame en Paz!-

¿Qué me largue?, muy bien esto es el colmo…- Iori dio un gran salto llegando a una rama. - ¡Ya veras! – Volvió a dar otro salto pero aún no legaba a la rama de leona, esta lo miraba aburrida, se levanto de su lugar cargando al gato y se dejo caer a el piso, Iori observo atento, aquel acto.

Pues el cuerpo delgado y bien formado de la joven lo hipnotizo, sus ojos cerrados, serena… al igual que el dulce aroma de su cabello suelto que se movía suave pero a la vez agresivo, descendía como una cascada azulada y larga… era como aquella vez… el día en el que se conocieron…

_-Flash back-_

_El pelirrojo caminaba sin rumbo dentro de el parque, faltaban aproximadamente 4 horas para el gran evento, así que decidió dar un paseo y relajarse un poco de su maldita obsesión por Kyo, ¡que asco le daba de solo verlo!, salió de sus pensamientos por el repentino calor corporal que sintió, se dejo caer en la sombra de un árbol, cerro los ojos intentando relajarse un poco y también salir de las garras de sus compañeras de equipo que no lo dejaban en paz._

_-Que fastidio…- Suspiró_

_Comenzó a abrir un poco sus ojos, pero inmediatamente los rayos que se filtraba por el árbol lo segaron un poco, fue hay cuando la vio… hay, sentada en la primara rama de aquel árbol, hermosa y delicada… sus ojos, su boca, su rostro, se pelo…entonces sus miradas chocaron pero una fuerte ventisca azoto, se cubrió los ojos un momento mientras la ventosa pasaba, cuando termino, dirigió su mirada a aquella rama pero ella… ya no estaba… la busco por el entorno, entonces la vio… caminando lentamente hacia el equipo Ikari, se levanto de su lugar para verla mejor y claro… hermosa en todos los aspectos… se quedo embobado un gran periodo de tiempo._

_-Ese tipo no para de mirarme…- Dijo Leona algo molesta sacando a sus compañeros de sus pensamientos._

_- ¿Que?, ¿Quien?- Ralf dirigió su mirada a donde miraba leona, observo a varias personas, pero resaltaba de entre las demás el malvado Iori Yagami._

_-¿Yagami? – Pregunto Clark_

_-Si te molesta vámonos- Dijo con una gran sonrisa y Leona solo negó sentándose en el pasto._

_-….-_

_-Fin Flash Back-_

Leona observaba a Yagami desde el suelo, este salió de su pensamiento algo abrumado y se lanzó al suelo, la joven desvió la vista dejando al gato en el suelo, Whip le sonrió ampliamente a la joven.

¿Ahora que hiciste?- Pregunto Leona no muy contenta, conocía a Whip y savia que algo tramaba con esa empalagarte sonrisa, la miro de pies a cabeza y entonces Whip tomo a Iori prácticamente de las greñas y se lo llevo muy lejos, Leona se quedo perpleja, el viento soplo provocándole un leve erizamiento de piel, caminó hacia donde los otros se fueron pero alguien la tomó de su mano…

_¡¿Ralf? –_

_Continuara…_


	5. Solo fue sexo

(NA/: Lo se, si, me eh tardado en subir esta historia pero eh estado muy ocupada no solo en la escuela si no socialmente… ammm… si lo se… dirán ¡Que chingadera! Pero... así es la vida… como que ya empecé a madurar un poco y creo ser mas responsable (Enserio x'D) por eso acabare esta historia :] Como notaran esta historia no esta para nada fantasiosa… no me gusta exagerar las cosas… y le eh puesto un humor un poco negro y erótico a esta historia, si les gusta ya saben que pueden dejar un review y si no pues ya saben que también… Sin más que decir… ¡Disfrútenla!

Capitulo 5 – Solo fue… Sexo

Leona se quedo perpleja, el viento soplo provocándole un leve erizamiento de piel, caminó hacia donde los otros se fueron pero alguien la tomó de su mano, confusa se giro para ver a un agitado Ralf, abrió los ojos en par sorprendida cuando este la atrajo a el en un gran abrazo.

T- Te encontré… - La voz de Ralf se poso en sus tímpanos, sonaba agitado… pero el simple hecho de tenerlo hay le dio los mismo…

Sintió como poco a poco Ralf se separaba de ella, desesperada ella correspondió el abrazo enterrando su cara en el pecho bien formado del mayor, Ralf la alejo un poco observando como unas lagrimas resbalaban por su hermosos rostro, él, acarició el rostro de la joven.

Ralf…- Ah Jones se le erizo la piel al escuchar ese tono de voz por parte de la joven…

Una estasis lo invadió cuando se dejaba caer enzima de la chica, ya en el suelo (NA/: Que en realidad era pasto xD estaban en el parque :P Utilicen esa imaginación)

Leona llevo sus manos a su pecho, su corazón latía con fuerza y sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco.

Leona…- Ralf se acerco a ella delicadamente tomándola de la barbilla, mientras ella le dedico una mirada linda y distante.

¿Qué pretendes con esto?...- Habló la chica ya a pocos centímetros de la de el otro.

Tú lo sabes muy bien…Una voz muy dentro de mi esta diciéndome: "Lo que empezaste a hacer… Termínalo de una vez…"

-Por otro lado-

¡¿Que carajo estas haciendo?- Gritaba sin control un muy alterado pelirrojo forcejándose para salir de el fuerte agarre del látigo de la chica mientras ella lo arrastraba por la calle.

Cállate de una vez, tenía que hacerlo, si te dejaba hay arruinarías todo, además es demasiado tarde, mañana es el gran evento así que vete a tu casa ¿esta bien?

Típico, así es como ella se expresaba con otras personas, pero por favor, ¡el no es ningún retrasado mental!

Espera un momento… ¿Cómo que arruinaría todo?- Iori se forcejo aun mas.

Olvídalo… jamás lo entenderías…-

NA/: Para mas acción - Canción de fondo Eres – Café Tacuba)

Cada caricia era extremadamente ajena para él, tanto… que simplemente parecía perdido en las cubas de las mujer a la que tanto había añorado hace ya bastante tiempo, no importaba nada, ni el tiempo.. Ni el lugar… y mucho menos, el espacio que los rodeaba, el tiempo se detuvo para ambas personas, al grado de pensar que sus cuerpos empapados en sudor se elevaban por el inmenso cielo…

Volaban como dos Quetzales en celo, y porque no… ¿Por qué no darle al cuerpo un deseo completamente normal…? "El placer de la carne humana" Éxtasis entre cada vaivén de caderas que hacían que su cuerpo ardiera en gozo inexplicable, era eso… o nada, pues pareciese que su vida dependiese de cada espasmo causado por esas penetraciones sin cesar…

Pero eso si…

Cada una, única eh inigualable después de otra…

Más, añorar algo que simplemente supera las expectativas humanas, cada beso, cada abrazó cada sensación extraña eh inexplicable y como no… para irse a lo vulgar… "Rico"

Amantes.

-R…Ral- ¡RALF..!- Gimió.

Tal vez mañana sería el día mas infeliz de toda su vida, pero hoy no… hoy no seria ese día, porque tal vez… solo tal vez, hoy es el día donde aquellos sentimientos nada relevantes de los demás les curarían el alma y el corazón. Solo por hoy…

-Entonces… las bestia… domino a la bella…- Ella…Gimió… (NA/: Esto lo de "Ella" lo aprendí de mi maestra de Letras ¡ajam! Leona era la cachonda :P) Su silueta se convirtió en una sola, ¿Qué mas da? Si era lo único que podía demostrarse el uno con el otro. Beso tras beso, caricia tras caricia…

- Y simplemente… - El mayor espasmo de su vida había llegado, dentro de ella…

Y sus ojos simplemente se abrieron en _Fá, _Acto reflejo su espalda se arqueó bruscamente consigo de un grito lleno de ego y deseo.

Hacia ya unos momentos Iori se forcejaba pero ahora… su vista fija en el suelo llamo la atención a Whip.

… -

¿Eh…? – Extrañada Whip paró su andar esperando alguna respuesta del otro jaloneando un poco su látigo, exactamente dos veces… pero simplemente no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

¿Yagami…? – Estrañada y sin siquiera mirar al joven deshizo el agarre de su preciado látigo para acercarse a el.

¿Yagami… que pasa?- Whip extendió su mano para tomar la cabeza del antes mencionado. Acto reflejo Iori lanzó un manotazo hacia Whip evadiendo su agarre.

¡¿Qué crees que haces Idiota…?- Exclamó furiosa del acto repentino del joven.

¡Cállate!...-Gritó el joven, su largo fleco cubría su enfadada mirada, entonces Whip, por primera vez en su vida se sintió real eh indiscutiblemente asustada.

Y-Yagami…-Confundida, se acerco al pelirrojo. Lentamente.

¡Maldición…!- Gritó al cielo.

¡¿Qué diablos te sucede, Yagami?- Gritó, luego de ver como su antiguo acompañante, Yagami Iori salía corriendo de aquel lugar.

Esa dirección…-Murmuro… - ¡No puede ser! – Entonces ella le siguió el paso.

¡DETENTE!...

Cansada y con sueño observó, como Ralf dormía plácidamente recostado en sus largas y tersas piernas.

No más. –Susurró. – No soy como las demás... ¿no es así? Aún no te eh perdonado…- Acarició su rizado pelo "húmedo" por su reciente orgasmo.

Esta vez, déjame sola…no me busques, no me llores y por favor, te pido… que no me ames… - Levantó con sumo y gran cuidado la cabeza de Jones y la coloco de igual forma en el pasto.

Adiós… - Cerró sus ojos inhalando aire puro, los abrió y se levantó de su lugar.

Vámonos…- Susurro la chica a un arbusto que estaba a un lado de ella. El arbusto se movió un poco y sin más que decir, sin mirar atrás… se fue del lugar siendo seguida por aquel hermoso gato negro.

¿A donde iba?, quien sabe…Quizás… a empezar de nuevo.

No pasó demasiado tiempo desde que comenzó a reaccionar…

-¡Leona…!- Exclamó una voz ronca, entonces Jones reacciono.

-¡Yagami!- Llamó el coronel asombrado.

Ralf reacciono incorporándose, viéndose sólo agachó la mirada procesando la información.

Leona…-

Iori llegó al lugar observando detenidamente a Jones, casi con asco y desprecio, Ralf desvió la mirada incorporándose.

¿Dónde esta leona?- Frio y inexpresivo preguntó Iori.

Ralf se levantó de su lugar mirado por todos los lados desesperadamente haciéndose falsas esperanzas.

-Qué patético, pensé que por un momento tu te la habías tirado… - Ralf se volteó a verlo con sumamente molesto.

- Pero eres tan estúpido que solo te quedaste dormido, que imbécil…- Soltó casi con una carcajada. Ralf ardía en furia. – Que sueño me das… alguien tan patético como tu no debería ganarse el cariño de ella.

- ¿Y tú que cabrón?, ella te mira casi con asco ¡No me digas que hacer!- Gritó, se podía ver que varias venas se le salian de su cien entonces…

-¡Yagami…!- Gritó Whip desde lo lejos corriendo hacia aquella dirección. Yagami chasqueo la lengua ignorando todo, entonces se retiro del lugar con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios.

4:21 Am – Carretera hacia Osaka

Entonces estoy sola de nuevo… ¿no es así?...- Soltó casi en una risa falsa, permanecía sentada en la barda de la carretera. Y, a varios metro atrás de ella permanecía su hermosa "Tari" (NA/: Si bien recuerdan "Tari" era el nombre de su motocicleta) estampada en el piso claramente cocada y con muchos rasguños. Ella suspiró llevándose un cigarrillo a la boca, buscó en su chaqueta su encendedor.

Ya no me sirves para nada…- Habló de forma fría, entonces prendió su cigarro tirando su encendedor a varios centímetros de "Tari", la gasolina pronto ardió.

Bye, bye…. Tari…- Caminó inhalando el intoxicarte tabaco de su cigarro, entonces… Tari simplemente exploto.

Continuara…

Muchas gracias a las personas que leen mi historia, ok, es algo random… pero si lo piensan bien, esas son las mayorías de las cosas que suceden hoy en día.

Se les quiere mucho a todos y nos se preocupen, que ya tengo tiempo y estaré actualizando la historia muy a menudo. Seguro que muchos se preguntan "¿Bueno que nunca se va a terminar o que chinados?" pues planeo terminarla en otros 4 o 3 capítulos.

Fuera de eso un salúdate a mis amigos, se les quiere :D

Vika, tu historia esta muy buena así que no te preocupes n.n, además me alaga muchos que te hallas armado de valor en hacerla cuando leíste mi historia… bueno ¡Suerte!

Ropón te quiero mucho :]

Wuajaras majaras: Te pido mil disculpas pero lo de Yu será para otro capi, y claro… leona rompe corazones ;D

Néstor: Ajam…! Todo eso esta bueno para ponerlo en mi historia lo tomaré en cuenta.

Sin mas que decir… ¡Me voy!


End file.
